To construct a model of a complex system involving a large number of compartments, some important parameters can be computed from the experimental data available from tracer experiments. From those parameters a model compatible with the data, but containing a minimum number of compartments is first constructed; then all possible transformations of the model that do not change the above parameters are studied.